psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Index of logic articles
A Abacus logic -- Abduction (logic) -- Abductive validation -- Affine logic -- Affirming the antecedent --Affirming the consequent -- Antecedent -- Antinomy -- Argument form -- Aristotelian logic -- Axiom -- Axiomatic system -- Axiomatization B Backward chaining -- Barcan formula -- Biconditional elimination -- Biconditional introduction -- Bivalence and related laws -- Boolean algebra (logic) -- Boolean algebra (structure) C Categorical logic -- Clocked logic --Cointerpretability --College logic -- Combinational logic -- Combinatory logic -- Computability logic -- Conditional -- Conditional proof -- Conjunction elimination --Conjunction introduction -- Conjunctive normal form -- Consequent -- Constructive dilemma -- Contradiction -- Contrapositive -- Control logic -- Converse (logic) -- Converse Barcan formula -- Cotolerance -- Counterfactual conditional -- Curry's paradox D De Morgan's laws -- Deduction theorem -- Deductive reasoning -- Degree of truth -- Denying the antecedent -- Deviant logic -- Disjunction elimination -- Disjunction introduction -- Disjunctive normal form -- Disjunctive syllogism -- Double negative -- Double negative elimination E Elimination rule -- End term -- Exclusive nor -- Exclusive or -- Existential fallacy -- Existential quantification F Fallacy of distribution -- Fallacy of the four terms -- First-order predicate - First-order predicate calculus - First-order resolution -- Fluidic logic -- Forward chaining -- Free variables and bound variables -- Fuzzy logic G Game semantics H Heyting algebra -- Higher-order predicate -- Horn clause -- Hypothetical syllogism I Iff -- Illicit major -- Illicit minor -- Implicant -- Inductive logic -- Inductive logic programming -- Inference procedure -- Inference rule -- Infinitary logic -- Informal logic -- Intensional statement --Interpretability -- Interpretability logic -- Introduction rule --Intuitionistic linear logic -- Intuitionistic logic -- Invalid proof -- Inverse (logic) K Karnaugh map L language -- Lateral thinking -- Law of excluded middle -- Law of non-contradiction -- Laws of logic -- Laws of Form -- Linear logic -- Logic -- Logic gate -- Logical argument -- Logical assertion -- Logical biconditional -- Logical conditional --Logical conjunction -- Logical disjunction -- Logical equivalence -- Logical fallacy -- Logical language -- Logical nand -- Logical nor -- Logical operator -- Logicism -- Logic programming --logico-linguistic modeling M Major premise -- Major term -- Mathematical logic -- Mereology -- Metalogic -- Middle term -- Minimal logic -- Minor premise -- Modal logic -- Modus ponens -- Modus tollens -- Multi-valued logic N Naive set theory -- Natural deduction -- Necessary and sufficient -- Negation -- Non-Aristotelian logic -- Nonfirstorderizability -- Non-monotonic logic -- Non sequitur (logic) O Open sentence -- Ordered logic P Paraconsistent logics -- Paradox -- Pierce's law -- Plural quantification --Polish notation -- Polysyllogism --Predicate -- Principia Mathematica -- Principle of bivalence -- Proof theory -- Proposition -- Propositional calculus -- Provability logic Q Quantification -- Quantum logic -- Quod erat demonstrandum R Reductio ad absurdum -- Relevant logic -- Rule of inference S Satisfiability -- Scholastic logic -- Second-order predicate -- Self-reference -- Sequent -- Sequent calculus -- Sequential logic -- Singular term -- Soundness -- Square of opposition -- Strict conditional -- Strict implication -- Strict logic -- Structural rule -- Sufficient condition -- Syllogism -- Syllogistic fallacy T Tautology -- Temporal logic -- Term -- Term logic -- Ternary logic -- Theorem -- Tolerance -- Trilemma --Truth -- Truth condition -- Truth function -- Truth value -- Type theory U Unification -- Universal quantification -- Uniqueness quantification V Vacuous truth -- Validity -- Venn diagram See also * List of logicians * List of rules of inference * List of mathematical logic topics * There is a list of paradoxes on the paradox page. * There is a list of fallacies on the logical fallacy page. * Modern mathematical logic is at the list of mathematical logic topics page. * For introductory set theory and other supporting material see the list of basic discrete mathematics topics. Logic Category:Logic Category:Philosophy-related lists Logic